Twisted Destiny
by Yami Moon
Summary: Dilandau meets someone from his past. Goldendragon2000 this is for you!


Dilly- sama meets the 3 Stooges

Dislaimer~ I do not own Escaflowne or Sailor Moon. I do, however, own the plot and the characters I made up. 

A/N~ I hope that this is better than 'Dilly- sama meets the 3 Stooges'. I thought that was a rally bad start._. Anyway I hope you like this. 

Twisted Destiny

*Prologue*

Queen Serenity weakly places the Imperium Silver Crystal into the Crescent Moon Wand. She cries as she remembers what happened to her son and daughter.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 

Princess Serena sat next to her brother, Prince Van, on their favorite bench in the royal garden.

"You know, we should probably be getting ready, the ball is in an hour." commented Van.

"Yeah, do you think he will come?" asked Serena.

"Who, Dil -?" asked Van, but he was stopped in mid - sentence by a powerful blast aimed at the two.

"Ha! There isn't going to be any ball." shouted an evil voice.

"Who are you?" asked Van.

"I am Brian, soon to be King of Gaea." 

"I think not, Brian!" shouted Serena.

"That's Lord Brian to you. Princess!" Brian said.

Serena looked at Van, who in return nodded. They both sprouted wings and flew up into the air. Van went behind Brian and grabbed him from behind. Brian managed to blast him and then he turned to Serena. She knelt next to her fallen brother.

"Well princess you have a choice. You can be my queen and rule by my side or die like your pathetic brother." Brian said.

"Or how about neither?" she snapped.

"Not a choice!" Asked Brian.

"I'd rather die than be your queen!" Serena screamed.

"Easily arranged!" said Brian.

With a groan Serena fell on top of Van.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

"Maybe you'll have a peaceful future my children." whispered Queen Serenity.

With that the Imperium Silver Crystal glowed and Serena and Van disappeared.

*Chapter 1 ~ Reunion*

Serena gently rubbed the pendant her mother gave to her. She stood in frount of the Starlight Tower. She began to walk towards a park. As she headed towards the trees the pendant began to glow. 

All of a sudden a pink light fell from the sky and engulfed her. When the light disappeared she was on her back. As she opened her eyes, she looked up and saw earth.

"Where am I? Why do I see earth?" Asked Serena panicking. "Well I guess I better find where I am."

She got up and headed towards what seemed to be a village. Suddenly something hit her on the back and she fell. When she woke up she saw a pair of caramel brown eyes and a face framed by raven black hair.

"Are you alright, miss?" 

"Yes, but where am I and who are you?" asked Serena.

"You are in Fanalia and I am Van Fanel." said the face. "Are you from the Mystic Moon?"

"The what?" 

"The Mystic Moon." Repeated Van pointing at the earth.

"Oh, you mean earth. Yes, I am." Serena said.

"Come, I shall take you to my place." said Van.

When Serena and Van came into the village everybody looked at Serena like they had seen a ghost.

"Can it be the princess has returned at last?" a villager whispered.

As the two came to a huge castle Van stopped and a servant opened the massive doors.

"Is this were you live?" asked Serena.

"Yes, it is. I am Prince Van of Fanalia." said Van.

"Wow!" was all Serena could say.

"Welcome, Lord Van. Your father would like to see you." Said the servant.

"Wait right here please, miss." said Van. "I'll be right back."

Van followed the servant to a room where his father waited.

"Father, why did you call?" 

"Do you know who that young lady is that you brought here?" asked his father.

"No, who is she?" asked Van.

"That, son, is your sister." said the king.

"What, how can this be?" asked Van.

"It is simple, your sister was brought to the Mystic Moon by accident after a battle here. But she has returned." said the king.

"Yes. Now I know why I didn't fit in on the Mystic Moon." Said Serena.

"Well, you know that we had to do that so Brian wouldn't be able to find you. If we had kept you two together until now, who knows what would have happened." said the King.

"Good point, but you still could have let us keep our memories." Said Van.

"Probaly not. If I had, Brian would have found you." Said the king.

"So, he couldn't kill us once, he won't be able to do it again." Said Van.

Suddenly a loud crash came from the side of the castle. The threesome ran to the site of the crash. A loud, maniacal laugh greeted them.

"Oh no! It's Dilandau!" Said Van.

An invisible claw grabbed Serena around the waist and pulled her towards the voice.

"Serena, watch out!" Shouted Van.

"Princess Serena? Well it's a pleasure to meet you."said the voice.

"Who are you?" Asked Serena.

"I am Dilandau, the servant of Lord Brian, the rightful ruler of Gaea." Said the voice.

Suddenly she felt a sudden slight pinch in the back of the neck. The pinch caused her to fall unconcious. When she woke up, she was lying on a bed. As she sat up she saw a young man watching her.

"So your finally up, Princess." Said the yound man. "Come you must meet my master."

"Never! You can forget it." Said Serena.

"You have no choice! You will come." Shouted the young man.

He walked behind her and grabbed her arms and pushed from behind to a pair of large double doors. He shoved her infrount of a man on a throne.

"Welcome Princess Serena." Said the man.

"Lord Brian, I have brought the Princess like you requested." Said the young man bowing.

"Excellent Dilandau, you have done well." Said Brian.

"Thank you, sire."Said Dilandau.

Suddenly Serena felt stroung hands grab her from behind as Brian walked towards her. He held a golden crown with a large diamond on it in his hands.

"Now my Princess in a few minutes you will belong to me!" Said Brian.

She tried to escape as he put the crown on her head but he couldn't. She suddenly felt weak and fell into Brian's arms.

"Finally, the most powerful being in the Universe belongs to me!" Said Brian laughing.

He carried her to a bed and laid her down. As soon as he did a light engulfed the princess and Dilandau, and they disapperead with the light. When they reappeared they were in the courtyard of a castle. Suddenly a figure burst out of the castle and ran towards the twosome. It was Van.

"Serena are youalright? What happened?" Asked Van, who looked extremly releived to see his sister safe. "Dilandau, what are you doing here?"

"Calm down, I'm not going to do anything to you." Said Dilandau smiling.

"What are you talking about." Asked Van.

"The mind control spell Lord Brian plaved on me wore off. I remember him saying that I was too stroung to be aloud to roam free." Said Dilandau.

"That's good. How about you, Serena?" Asked Van.

"He said something like that to me. Only it was that I was the most powerful being in the Universe. What is that supposed to mean?" Said Serena.

"All that I know is that it is true. You have power that people can only dream of." Said Van.

"What kind of power is that?" Asked Serena.

In the meantime the King had come out to see the group. He smiled secretly when Serena asked the question.

"The power that you have comes from you being one of the few Draconian females on Gaea." Said the King. 

A/N~ So what did you think? I hope you thought that this one was a least a little bit better!

Anyway tell me what you think. E- Mail me at [Luna562002@yahoo.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Luna562002@yahoo.com



End file.
